Most computers today allow for coupling with computer peripheral devices. Such computer peripheral devices include computer mice, handheld gaming consoles and joysticks. Known computer peripheral devices are typically interchangeable and can be used together with different computers and computer systems with minimal restrictions. Computer operating systems such as Microsoft Windows™ are generally adapted to recognize many different coupled computer peripheral devices, including computer mice, without requiring any special installations. Such computer operating systems are able to automatically configure the coupled computer peripheral device for use with the modern computer operating system.
Computer peripheral devices are generally distributed all over the world. Even though each computer peripheral device typically has its own serial number, it is often difficult for a company to keep track of the computer peripheral device's location or whereabouts after it is distributed from the company's warehouse or distribution center. It is also typically resource intensive for the company to verify international shipping orders of a large number of computer peripheral devices. Additionally, it is difficult for the company to track and prevent unwanted parallel imports of its distributed computer peripheral devices. This therefore results in a significant reduction of potential revenue for the company.
Additionally, activating, tracking and verifying of warranties for computer peripheral devices are considerably time and labor intensive activities for the company. Currently, a computer peripheral device is typically sold to a customer with a blank warranty card. Upon purchase, the customer fills in the blank warranty card with a purchase date and thereafter mails it to a warranty provider. The warranty provider is for example a manufacturer or a retailer of the computer peripheral device. Upon receipt of the warranty card bearing the purchase date, the warranty provider then records a warranty start date and activates a warranty validity period. This method of recording the warranty start date and activating the warranty validity period is often inaccurate because customers often provide an inaccurate or delayed date of purchase of the computer peripheral device. Therefore, the warranty validity period of the computer peripheral device is often unfairly extended.
US patent application, US2006146023, by Kidron Oren describes a computer mouse that comprises a unique identification, memory to store the unique identification and a mouse interface that facilitates controlled data transfer between a computer and the computer mouse coupled thereto. However, while the computer mouse as described in Kidron's patent application can be coupled or linked with the computer and subsequently identified by the computer, the company is unable to identify or track the computer mouse's location. Furthermore, the company or the warranty provider is neither able to accurately activate the warranty start date nor to keep track of the warranty validity period of the computer mouse described in Kidron's patent application.
In accordance with the aforementioned issues, there is an apparent need to allow companies to identify the location of distributed computer peripheral devices. There is also an unmet need to accurately activate warranty start dates and to track and verify warranty validity periods of computer peripheral devices.